This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it can be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Vehicles, such as cars, trucks, sport utility vehicles (SUVs), minivans, and boats, among others, can have systems that provide signals that can be for the benefit of other vehicles, drivers, pedestrians, cyclists, animals in a roadway, or any device that can interact with a vehicle. For example, a first vehicle can have brake lights that alert a driver in a second vehicle when the first vehicle has its brake pedal applied. This can allow the driver in the second car to react appropriately so as not to collide with the first vehicle.
The present disclosure presents techniques to add visual signal systems including using lighting systems to project intended actions onto the road. For example, a car could have ground facing lights that activate upon the use of a turn signal by the driver. The use of the turn signal by the driver could result in an arrow shape area of light being projected on to the road in the direction of a driver's intended or indicated movement. This additional visual signal system could more effectively catch a second driver's attention, convey an action or potential action, reduce potential for blind spots, and indicate targets of interest.